Mister Anonymous
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Kurt suddenly finds himself passing notes to a "some what" anonymous person. One shot that I made when I was bored. This is Pink! R&R


Hey! Pink here. I know I said I'd be in semi-permanent hiatus seeing as I haven't been quality much lately, but I couldn't help it. So this story is based on not true events, I swear. ONE SHOT.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

* * *

><p>Kurt closed his eyes in frustration. He had made a mistake returning to WMHS during finals month. Yes, as horrible as their public school system may be, finals in this school was taken so seriously it was spanned for over a month. It was the teachers who took it seriously though, the students didn't give a damn nor did the parents. As long as they're kids were going to school and doing something mildly academic, they didn't care.<p>

He growled and banged his head on the table on his usual corner booth in the library, trying, and failing, to understand eleventh grade algebra. _Really, the students in Dalton hardly even have class and I return here with finals month. Tell me again why I moved back?_ He thought to himself.

"I thought all you need is love, why the hell do I need to find the ratio of x and y then?" he asked furiously and he tried to solve the equation.

There was suddenly a noise coming from the shelves behind him. He didn't bother checking or looking behind him. There were only two reasons why people go to the library, either; you're a student like Kurt and is trying to have a better grade or you're someone like Karofsky and his football buddies looking at porn by the school computers.

He slammed his book furiously, stopping himself from giving into temptation and throwing the five hundred page book across the room. He down at his table, his fingers lightly tracing the carvings people made;

**TiTanz RuLezzz**

_**RB + FH = 4ever!**_ (Furiously and unsuccessfully scratched off, Kurt noted)

**Boobz**

Kurt rolled his eyes, _typical_. Suddenly something caught his eye. It was a yellow sticky note, tightly folded and squeezed by the side of his booth. He looked around and discreetly got the note from the side, wondering for who it was.

**Kurt-I always see you by this table and I want you to know you look cute when you study. Smile okay? You look beautiful with it. Hi :) - Mister Anonymous. **

The tiniest smile crept to his face, his cheeks slowly starting to resemble an apple. When he left Dalton he promised to himself that now on he would focus and his studies and no more boys. Technically, he _was_ studying in the library and focusing, this was just something in the process.

He took at note and kept it in his notebook. He got a purple sticky note from his bag and a pen and wrote a, what he described as noncommittal, response. And placing it where the original yellow note was.

_Mister Anon, So, you're a stalker?-Kurt_

The next day, Kurt returned to his booth in the morning, eager to see if someone had responded. To his surprise, a yellow sticky note was placed.

**Kurt, stalker is such a strong word, try mysterious admirer from afar. Really, it's not like I've been outside your room, watching you with binoculars. I didn't think we were already in that stage of our relationship.-Mister Anon**

Kurt laughed and quickly got his notepad and pen, deciding to write a response before class starts.

_Mister Anon, Uhuh, like mysterious admirer from afar is better, makes me think you're the weird science teacher who slightly resembles a duck.-Kurt_

Between classes, Kurt would speed past his booth in the library and always there would be a note there.

**Kurt, I'm a student and way better looking than Mister Cheston, thank you very much. You know what, I am offended by your accusation. Can't you tell from my notes alone than my personality oozes swagic?- Mister Anon**

_Mister Anon, Swagic?-Kurt_

**Kurt, Swagic= Swag+Magic, something you obviously do not posses. Unlike me, I'm sofa king swagical.-Mister Anon.**

_Mister Anon, I have swagic. I just didn't know there was already a term for my amazing personality. I practically invented swagic-Kurt_

**Kurt, Pfft, You have as much swagic as my butt- Mister Anon**

_Mister Anon, Your ass is pretty swagical then-Kurt_

**Kurt, oh, wouldn't you like to know ;) –Mister Anon**

Kurt nearly choked on his spit when he read that. His eyes grew wide and his skin turned five times redder than a cougar's nails.

_Mister Anon,_ _I should have expected that-Kurt_

**Duh. You look cute when you're embarrassed btw. I was afraid your eyes would have popped out.-Mister Anon**

Kurt wildly looked around, trying to see if anyone was there in the library. To his dismay, it was only him and the librarian.

_You're watching me now? Who are you anyway? Don't tell me you're just one of those jerks in the football team, then again, I should have expected that.-Kurt_

**I haven't been watching you, I was just walking by and innocently glanced at your general direction and saw you reading my note. I'm Mister Anonymous, duh.-Mister Anon.**

_Ohaha. I could practically see the sarcasm dripping from your words. Pffft.-Kurt_

**Sorry, I don't know how to talk to people I like. It's the reason why I went anon if it isn't obvious.-Mister Anon.**

_You like me?-Kurt_

**NO! I don't like you. PUH-LEASE. I haven't been writing notes for you between classes and giving effort to be sneaky. NOOOOOOOO. –Mister Anon**

_I see sarcasm is a powerful weapon in your vocabulary arsenal.-Kurt_

**Sorry, again. Look inside the drawer, I got you something.- Mister Anon.**

Kurt opened the drawer to find a bag of skittles and a note attached to it that said, **Apology accepted? **

Kurt smiled and opened the skittles pack, earning him a dirty look from the librarian and her pointing to the sign that said 'NO FOOD IN THE LIBRARY' He apologized, carefully stuffed the half open bag of candy in his bag and wrote a reply.

_Ah, A way though a man's heart is through his stomach, very good tactic-Kurt_

**Am I getting close to the heart then?-Mister Anon**

_As if, I don't even know who you are-Kurt_

**You do actually-Mister Anon**

_WHAAAAT?-Kurt_

**Yeah, Look around you, Kurt, I've been here all along. Whoa, just sounded like a Taylor Swift song.-Mister Anon**

_You listen to Taylor Swift-Kurt_

**I have a little sister, what do you expect? You remind me of that song she wrote, it goes like;**

_**First thought when I wake up**_

_**Cause my God he's beautiful**_

**I am so romantic, I should just go on a marry myself.-Mister Anon**

_Yes, maybe then you'd stop bothering me-Kurt_

**Nah, I'd probably cheat on myself with you, cause you're worth it, baby;) –Mister Anon**

_So, you plan on telling me your identity soon?-Kurt_

**Nah, this is too fun. Anyway, I'm going on hiatus for a bit, I need to study too-Mister Anon**

_I'll be seeing you in the library then?-Kurt_

**Maybe ;) Talk to you soon,Kurt-Mister Anon**

Every day, before Kurt would sit down, he would look around the library only finding a few freshman girls who weren't used to the month long finals and the librarian, and every day, with a sigh, he'd sit back down.

On the last Wednesday of finals month, a yellow sticky note was placed between the slits if his table once again.

**Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, you should stop looking around so much, I'm right here. And no, I'm not a freshman. Study okay? Stop thinking about little o' me. Open the drawer, I left you some brain food.-Mister Anon.**

Kurt opened the drawer to find a bag of gummies shaped as brains. He laughed, snuck one in his mouth and opened his Chemistry book.

On the last day of finals, Kurt glanced at around the empty hallway and quickly went to a certain locker of a certain Mister Anonymous.

_Puck,_

_I'm not an idiot. I saw you placing the notes. _

_-Kurt_

To his surprise, he found a note on his locker after lunch

**That's 'cause I **_**let **_**myself get caught. Dinner at 6 then?**

Kurt glanced across the locker to find Puck standing by his locker, talking to Finn but sending Kurt a wink. Kurt quickly wrote a reply, walked past the pair and stuck the note behind Puck.

_Sure._

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW<strong>


End file.
